Imagining Reality
by Kaye Elle
Summary: Renesmee's life has been calm since the Volturi left but changes are being made that put everyone at risk. With their love growing in more ways than one how will Jacob and Nessie cope?


I stepped into my room and suppressed a blank yet satisfied sigh. The day had been filled with predicted chess moves and endless shopping. My family never was like other families. No one else's father could have heard their aunt's thoughts while playing chess and no one else's aunt could have predicted their father's next move. And I'm extremely confident that no one else's aunts find such enjoyment out of spoiling their niece as mine do. I don't blame them though, ever since they were attacked they haven't been able to conceive and now I was their closest thing to a daughter.

My normality matched those of my family's. Not many people are used to such behavior. I guess that living in a houseful of vampires influences your life in many aspects. The world I know is much different than the world that most know. My life prior to recent events had been low key, or at least in its own right. I never attended school but was homeschooled by my family. I had not one teacher but nine.

Although my life had been calm and easygoing for the most part, that all changed when my relationship with Jacob changed. Jacob and I have a very special relationship. Since the moment he saw me he was drawn to me and I him. Not in a sexual or even remotely attracted sense but in a sense of fate.

When I was growing up he was my best friend and was always there for me. He would hunt with me and play games and let me dress him up. I never knew what it was like to live without him because he had been with me from the very start. From the day I was born I had known my soul mate. We started out as best friends. Then, about a year ago, he became my everything.

It was rather odd to think that my own mother had once lost sleep over choosing between Jacob and my father. It never seemed like there should have been any competition to me. My father was perfect for my mother and Jacob was perfect for me. At the time though, neither Jacob nor my mother would have been able to know that she would give birth to the girl he would imprint on.

My family had been very honest with me from the start. I knew the events that took place before my birth, I knew how I was brought into the world, and I knew that Jacob had imprinted on me. It was all normal to me and I was basically okay with everything that happened. The former relationship that my mother had with Jacob just made me love him that much more. He had only wanted to protect her; he was like her brother.

However, I wasn't okay with the state I had put my mother in while she was pregnant with me. I remembered seeing the weak yet beautiful human girl when I was born. I remember the scene that Rosalie took me away from; my mom bleeding to death on the floor while my father started transforming her and Jacob looking onward helplessly as the girl he had loved so much slipped away. My mother reassured me that it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help feeling guilty.

Since my birth my mother has not been able to conceive another child. The bodies of vampires are forever frozen at the time the transform, so naturally her body can't adapt to carry a child. I always wonder what will happen to me. My growth rate had slowed down and I was now developing normally. I still had two more years before I stopped. Would my body freeze as well? I had always wanted a child but felt that it would put too much stress upon those who loved me. My father was a vampire and I mother was a human when I was conceived and I saw how that went. I assumed that factoring a shape shifter into the equation would only make matters worse so I put my desire aside for my family's sake.

I threw myself on my bed and lay picturing Jacob holding his newborn daughter with his son looking at her adoringly by his side. I knew how my grandma, Alice, and Rosalie felt. I felt that things would be much easier if I just wasn't able to conceive not possibly able but in a way forbidden to try to.

Then I tried to imagine losing Jacob.  
My heart fell to the floor.

_This is how he would feel if something happened to you_, I thought to myself.

With that I let my mind wander and soon drifted into a thoughtful sleep.

_**Please review if you liked it. I want to know that people are reading it before I post more!**_


End file.
